WhiteHotContradiction
by Cyborg-Kirara
Summary: Enter The black revolver, a group of highly skilled assasins that kill the rich for a living. Meet Marble, the best assasin in the Black Revovler. When Marble and her partner get involed wiht the kira case how long can they stay under wraps? LXOC
1. origins

WhiteHotContradicton

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Death note, but that would be nice wouldn't it?

A young girl with Strawberry blonde hair stood upon the building, gazing at the scene below. She stood 160 feet above the ground staring at the cars rushing by. The stars are on the ground tonight…She thought absentmindedly. Tired of stalling she jumped off the building.

**Three Years earlier…**

Marlone "Marble" Pryde was always the good child, the prodigy and the breadwinner of her makeshift family. If money was needed, Marble had it. If food was needed, It was already on the damn table. Clothes? Look in the closet. Marble redefined the meaning of taking care of one. Why? She loved her foster family, they reminded her of a crazy quilt, no real defining pattern but needed to stay together to keep everything intact. Obviously her family loved her back. Especially Pickle who was the baby of the family. There was; Marble, Frost, Jay, Rikku, Pickle, and lastly, Riddli.

Riddli was Marble's opposite. The Ying to marble's yang. While Marble worked two jobs, Riddli lit a smoke behind the school yard. The comical thing was Marble's hair's was blonde with an orange tint to it; however, Riddli's hair was pitch black. One would think that they wouldn't get along, but that was quite the opposite. They were best friends. In fact, their relationship went past the boundaries of friendship. It was to the point that they were practically telepathic when it came to each other.

Its was thought that nothing could separate them.

They were wrong.

**At the Toho Freshman Ceremony **

"Would freshman representatives, Light Yagami, Hideki Ryuga, and Marlone Pryde please take a stand?" Marble stood and followed the two young men ahead of her, like her and Riddli, they contrasted each greatly. Light looked well-mannered and pampered (as usual she thought humoredly). The other, she never seen him before. He had a mane of wild black hair that even Jay herself, wouldn't be able to tame-for Jay was a well known hairdresser that tackled the fiercest- even with her high powered hair press. When she got glimpse of his face, she immediately wanted to show him the wonders of a king-sized bed. He had bags underneath his eyes that reminded her of Devilman. She snapped out of her observations when light began to speak…only to immediately slip back into her thoughts, it was that boring. She found amusing that he decide to wear a simple plain shirt and jeans. I'm so jealous… She thought wistfully. What marble would give just to be in her red t-shirt and black jeans. Instead Riddli wouldn't let her leave her presence unless she wore the new dress she got for her. Luckily it was subtle enough for the occasion. It was light blue and sleeveless and it had a black ribbon around her waist.

Contradictions are sexy aren't they?

"And now for Ms. Marble Pryde."

Marble perked up immediately, snapping her attention back as quickly as she lost it. Marble then began to recite her speech. When it was all said and done she bowed, quickly and almost awkwardly. As she walked back to her seat the hairs own the back of her neck stood up, alerting her that someone was ogling her.

Again.

Godammit.

Fed up with the unnecessary feeling of being watched, She turned around and looked. She was surprised, but exasperated. It was that Ryuga fellow. Staring at her as if she was exhibit A, patient ZERO.

"Yes, may I help you?" She whispered softly.

"…No, I'm just looking."

"…"

"…"

Marble's expression: o.o

Ryuga's expression: :/

"Well Okaay..." Marble said but she was smiling. She couldn't help but laugh an certain things that shouldn't be classified as exactly funny.

"What's so amusing, Pryde-san?" he murmured thoughtfully at her.

"Your posture." She said grinning from ear to ear." No, in all honesty, the way you are staring so hard at me, do I have something on my face?"

"No of course not." He showed a ghost of a smile and then added "You do have freckles on your face though."

"I can't wipe those off." She said chuckling. She then turned her attention back on the stage.

**At the Toho entrance after the ceremony**

"Marble looked so smart don't you think Frost?" Pickle babbled.

Frosts, who looked just like her name-white hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin.-Frost simply smiled. And then began to sign. _Very smart indeed Pickle, Look she has fans. Already!_

Marble scowled at them. "Oh hush! What fans?" Frost and Pickle pointed behind her.

There stood Ryuga in all his panda- like glory. She couldn't even hear him! How could that be? Marble jumped a little to Pickle and Frost's surprise

"Oh! Ryuga how are you?"

"I'm alright; I would just like to say it was nice meeting you."

It was nice meeting you too, panda-cat, she though mischievously

"I hope we can talk again soon." She grinned.

"Yes…" then his attention turn to light, who in Marble's option looked kinda pissed.

_What crawled up his ass and died?_ Frost signed at me, and she shrugged. Ryuga caught this and smiled. His smile was creepy but cute.

"Perhaps he caught some bad news." she turned to him surprised.

"You know sign-language?"

"I do." And the subject was closed just like that, No, 'I took three years' or 'I knew someone who was handicapped' no explanation whatsoever. Riddli would be jealous. Marble was impressed. She nodded with and cheeky smirk.

"Interesting…"

Ryuga gave her one more ghost of a smile before calling to Light and joining him. Much to Light's displeasure of course.

**At the Pryde residence.**

"GOOD MORNING STRAWBERRY MARBLE!!" a curly blacked-haired vixen said and then pounced on Marble while she was in bed. "Mpmpm!!!!" Marble said.

"What was that love? I couldn't hear you from my previous endeavors of giving you praise and adoration" Marble squirmed out of her covers and took a great breath. "Get off Riddli!" she said giggling and gasping for air.

"You have the college tomorrow do you not?" she said in her Russian accent.

"'The college'? Riddli you need to work on your English and Japanese some more."

"If they can understand me, I am in good position." Riddle said firmly. Her jaw is set. This subject is dropped. Marble thought sourly. Her grammar and speech was agitating and quite abysmal.

"Any who, we got talk about something. Now.

**A/N: I'm sorry I cut of like that, but this is me, in school. Time is a privilege! Im not going to hog you for reviews, but they would be nice! This story will get better so please bear with me! XD**


	2. Kline

**A/N: Hi there readers (if there are any… ;_;) I'm sorry for the last time, were I posted a blank chapter. This is my first story and if you see major screw-ups I apologize in advance. Now I'd like to say I am working on a spin-off prequel that I don't plan on releasing until you get deeper in the plot. I have a bad feeling about just throwing it out there because then you would be totally lost; I will say one thing about it. Beyond Birthday. That's it, that's all I'm saying. Mwaha!**

**P.S.: Thanks to that reviewer who gave me constructive criticism. They are GREATLY appreciated. I mean, I cannot stress how much I need it! So thankee :D **

**Disclaimer: If I owned DeathNote, L would have thought of the Death Note switching thing not, Near.**

**On to chapter two: Origins**

"About what, Riddli?" Marble frowned.

"That man you killed, he was…" Riddli did an irritated spinning motion with her fingers "uh…he was…stand-in…AH! He was a stand in!" She said. Marble could have sworn she saw a light-bulb over her head. Marble rubbed the bridge over her nose.

"You know what Ridd? Just speak in Russian… from…. now… on…WHAT?

The realization of Riddli's words hit her full on.

"But how, no why, would he need a stand-in to begin with?!"

"Killer." Riddli replied in English. _Kira._

"Mr. Tastsuya isn't a criminal, is he?"

"Hitachi Tastsuya is involved with a level three drug ring. He's helping with the trafficking of Heroin, Angle dust, and the newest drug WhiteHot." She explained in Russian. Marble gaped. "Now when did you find that out?"

Riddli twiddled her fingers childishly.

"I wanted to help for once. You were studying very hard this weekend so I decided to research on him some more, just in case…I wanted to tell you earlier but you were too busy."

"Well that's alright…but wait what about this WhiteHot stuff?" Riddli smirked

"Hypodermic hell, thats what it is."

"Well, did you a least do a recon so i can finish the job?"

"Yep, lets go over now, the plan thing."

Marble sighed, "Russian, Riddli, Russian."

* * *

There is team of assassins called The Black Revolver. The are an elite group of specialists controlled by one man, Kline. He's is the ringleader, the provider, and mentor of The Black Revolver. Not many know the man and even less has seen or hear of him. Except one. Lets go back, Ten years to be exacted an let us take a peek over the man who leads such an conspicuous organization.

The man is kline, and he has been alive many a long years. He trains killers and only killer.

To train a killer, one must find a killer. one that is true to the creed and is able to grow from that.

And Kline is very skilled at finding killers.

* * *

" Hey kid, come back here!" two girls ran down the dirt streets of India, one twelve year old, one thirteen year old, both panting and out of breath.

They screamed in delight, holding the newly acquired prizes underneath their arms.

"That old man didn't know what hit'em!" Marlone giggled. "Hey buddy snails run faster with no eyes! So slow!"

Riddli(who couldn't speak a decent lick of English at the time) simply giggled at the situation.

All the sudden Marlone bumped into a tall, but lean man.

"Move it, move it, **move**!" She screamed. the man grinned and picked up both her and Riddli.

"...Ngh" Marlone looked up at the man. His body language screamed authoritative.

"Look buddy if these brats are yours!" the fat man shouted."You better pay for them!"

The man handed out more than the required amount.

"...uh"

"That should be enough." he grinned with a knowing smile. He looked down at the petite frames underneath his arms. "Is there anything else you two would like?"

"I don't talk to strangers Gramps. So uh, tough titty."

Riddli dug up her nose indignantly.

" Two chickens and a dozen of eggs please."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The children stayed with Klien that following day, they learned all he had to teach them and so forth. However it came a day when they had to learn something peciluar. something dangerous.

How to kill.

They learned quickly and profenciently to the point were a full-blown orginization was developed.

The Black Revolvler.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"So, um thanks to Kira, He got away scot-free."

The man on the other side of the phoneline sighed.

" Relocate the target and watch. Right now, he's on his guard. It won't be easy but, I have faith in you and riddli's social capabilaties. He hung up. Oh kline, so gallant. Not. She hung the phone up gingerly as if slamming it would alert kline. _A man of a choice and Iron fist_, she mused.

"Marble, time for you and Frost to go to College, your like, twenty minutes late!" Jay yelled

_Twenty minutes? Damn you Kline._ Marble thought miserably.

* * *

"Class Dismissed, please complete chapters Two and Three by Thrusday."

_**Yes! Thank you god!**_ Frost signed to me on the way out.

" Oh come on, you act like calc was hard!" She signed back. " Well I thought it was fairly easy, thank you very much."

_**Sure you did, you nerd.**_

" Oh hush!" Marble hissed to a very pleased Frost. " Anyway, Freya..." Frost waved her hand hurridely in front of marble. _**Don't call me that, I hate that name with a firey passion!** _She signed rapidly in graceful yet forceful gestures.

" Why do you hate your name again?" Marble mentaly sighed. Her dear sister could be so eccentric at times. They strolled into the courtyard, the sun's gleam making the scene peaceful.

_**It sounds stupid, and foreign, and old, and...**_

Marble cut her off. "Read my lips. There. Is. _Nothing. Wrong._ With. Your. Name." She sat down under her favorite tree and pulled Frost down with her. Marble began to lay out her notes and texts books in preperation to study. "its very unique and pretty." Frost burrowed her light brown eyebrows together. She tucked a strand of wayward Platinum blonde hair behind her ear. She seemed to be looking past Marble. marble made to turn around but Frost tugged her hand in away to, 'say don't turn around'. Marble raised an eyebrow, "What?" Frost discreetly tapped Marble's hand. She began to write a message on her hand. **That guy who looks a little like edward scissorhands is checking us out.**

Marble turned around. Dear god there he was. Hideki Ryuga. This guy had been giving her nothing short of mental grief for the last two weeks.

It started with one seemingly harmless sentance.

_" I believe **you**, in fact, may be kira."_

Maybe not too fucking harmless.

Of all the shady looking sick bastards out there, she looked like a murderer?

Okay yeah, she was a murderer but still.

**_Bye. sis, I forgot my books._**

" Wait, don't leave me, NO-o-o-o" Marble whined as Frost waltzed back into the building.

"Hello, Pryde-san." Ryuga sat across from her. "Good evening." Marble nodded stifly. "And to what do I own this oh-so pleasurable visit?" Ryuga smiled crookedly. His smile, looked like it was hiding a row of sharp teeth. Ryuga remind her of a present day boogyman, ready to capture you in his web of lies and accusations. That smile, it reminds her of Kline. Ready to guide the proverbial foot to your mouth. A wolf in sheep's clothing, baby, waiting for Little Bo Peep.

"You don't look so happy to see me..." Sarcasm doesn't fit him. Marble thinks. She busied herself with bookwork.

"Now why wouldn't I be happy to see someone who accuses me of being a serial killer on a daily basis ? _Goodness_ no. I_ live_ for your pointing finger."

"I'm glad you appreciate it."

"..."

"..."

" So did I just defeat the purpose of your visit or do you like akward silences?"

"I would like it, very much, If you joined the investigation."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUUH. Lol. The next chapter is where things pick up. This story follows the plot of the manga, but it will be told in the girls perspective. so while the investigation is going the girls will be having their adventures. There will be L and Light. Of couse, so stay tuned. :D**


End file.
